


The Raccoon

by Aboyandhisstarship



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Andrew is trying to hard to be cool and Mysterious, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, F/M, Gloff, I know right, Identity Reveal, Light Swearing, OC, Raccoon Kwami, Raccoon Miraculous, but i think it's ok, but not a Ladynoir one yet, please let me know what you think, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aboyandhisstarship/pseuds/Aboyandhisstarship
Summary: A watch that doesn't work, the Ancient God of Change that only eats garbage and the Son of an American Navy officer whose French leaves much to be desired ,now that is a recipe for a Superhero if I have ever heard one.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Kudos: 2





	1. The Raccoon/ the Watch that doesn't work

**Author's Note:**

> I don't want to admit how long I spent coming up with a summary, but it was long. Hopefully you Enjoy it, and let me know what you think! thank you.  
> Also I don't speak French so sorry for any French related typos

Master Fu looked at the empty miraculous slot, it had done it “Gloff!!” he yelled and got no response.  
He sat down shaking his head grumbling “I thought we agreed no escaping until after we have dealt with Hawkmoth.  
The Raccoon was a unique Miraculous, The Kwami, Gloff escapes when it senses a worthy user, it choses it’s owner. And when it leaves it is very hard to find again, it morphs to suit the environment and its owner.  
Master Fu said “Wayzz…find Marinette for me.” 

Elsewhere:  
The alarm blasted, 0600 time to get ready for the first day of his new life.  
Andrew had never been to France before, he had learned some French when his dad was deployed in Africa a while back, but it was no means the Language he could speak the best. He was told his accent was horrible and his skills had been deemed conversational.  
But his father was assigned as the Naval Intelligence attaché to the American embassy in Paris. So it was time to suck it up.  
He rolled out of bed he glanced to the end table where his watch usually sat, but in a stroke of bad luck, he had lost it back in the States and he was unlikely to ever find it again.  
He shrugged on a polo shirt, fleece lined jacket and a pair of jeans before leaving his room. His father sat at the small kitchen table eating a bowl of Cereal.  
He saw Andrew asking plainly “you get over the jetlag?”  
Andrew sat across from him after grabbing a bagel “Yes sir, it was not as bad as usual.”  
His father was dressed in the dark blue Navy uniform reading a newspaper as he Stated “looks like Hawkmoth is still causing trouble here.”  
Andrew glanced at the article which talked about the actions of the local super heroes. “Yes Sir, its nuts.”  
His father said “you need to get moving Andrew, your first day starts soon, and you know where you are going?”  
Andrew nodded “of course sir, Françoise Dupont high school.”  
His father touched him on the shoulder “I know this is tough for you, but I’m proud of you for making it work.”  
Andrew smiled “thanks Dad.”  
Andrew walked down the streets of Paris, the city was beautiful. Then again he was from Iowa so more than 7 buildings looked incredible to him. As he walked he felt as if he was being watched but he shook it off as he arrived at his new French high school.  
He was introduced to the class, the teacher a bubbly red head by the name of Miss Bustier said “class today we have a new student joining us! This is Andrew Donnelly, he is from America…now his French is far from perfect but I’m sure with all of your help he will learn quickly!”  
Andrew waved to the class “hello everyone, I look forward to get to know you all.” He spoke in a thick American accent and fumbled over the French words.  
A blond near the front named Chloe laughed and spoke quickly to a girl next to her. Andrew sat at the back of the class to his right was another girl named Lila, and she spoke rapidly about something or other. Andrew honestly could not keep up.  
The lecture started and Andrew tuned out Lila in an effort to pay attention. 

School was cut short because of an akuma attack; it was Mr. Pigeon again so no one seemed concerned. Andrew as he walked home thought this was insane, but he guessed you got used to it.  
Andrew heard yelling “Help please someone help!”  
Andrew ran over to see an old lady saying “Thief he took my purse!”  
Andrew saw someone bolting down an ally and didn’t even think taking off after him. Andrew chased the guy into an ally, the guy pulled out a knife saying “I need this!”  
Andrew put his hands up “I’m sure you do, but that poor old lady…you really going to steal from her?”  
The guy looked down as Andrew said “how about a trade, I’m reaching into my pocket for my wallet ok.”  
Andrew gently raised his left hand as if asking for permission; the Robber nodded saying “nice and slow.”  
Andrew slowly pulled out his wallet opening it he pulled out 20 euros saying “you take this off my hands and you give me the purse back that seem fair to you?”  
The guy stepped forward, taking Andrews money before handing him the purse as Andrew said “see was that so hard…no we both go about our own business.”  
The guy stuffed the money into his pocket before jumping onto a ladder and climbing over the building.  
Andrew brushed himself off he left the ally, giving the old lady a simple “sorry for the trouble ma’am,” Before carrying on walking not even waiting for her reply.  
Andrew arrived at his house, his dad was still at work and he walked upstairs flopping onto his bed loudly. He glanced to his right and there on the bedside table sat a wooden box.  
On top of it was a strange circle design. Andrew gently opened it and a black and white ball of energy flew out, inside the box itself was a wrist watch.  
The ball changed form, and in front of him floating was creature a few inches tall. It looked like a Raccoon, Andrew jumped backward with a “what the hell are you!?”  
The creature seemed unimpressed “so you’re the new accomplice I sensed in this city.” It flew around the room “you must have just gotten here, you didn’t even unpack.”  
Andrew blinked “I’m losing my mind.”  
The creature scoffed “what? No! Well maybe…what matters is that you are my next chosen! Feels good been a long time since my last one, what was his name…Robin Hood I think? No that was too long ago, still an Interesting guy.”  
Andrew rubbed his face in his hands “is this some kind of French hidden cam show.”  
The creature zoomed back to him “we are speaking English so it’s doubtful, and I assure you I am very real, my name is Gloff and I am your Kwami!”  
Andrew blinked “nice to meet you Gloff? My name is Andrew…”  
Gloff beamed “hello Andrew, my latest accomplice! It feels good to finally say that! Oh by the way put on the watch it’s your Miraculous, ya know source of power.”  
Andrew picked up the watch it was sliver with a black face. It was unassuming, notable only that it didn’t work, the hands were stuck at 2:15. Andrew asked “uhh the watch doesn’t work?”  
Gloff laughed “I’m a Raccoon of course it doesn’t work what do you take me for!?” Flying away to look through Andrew’s stuff  
Andrew grumbled “yea I guess I should have seen that coming, so what exactly is going on? I mean you say power? Am I a superhero now?”  
Gloff was still remerging through his stuff shouting over his shoulder “yep, you are the greatest thief who ever lived, yay you…”  
Andrew said “excuse me, a thief?”  
Gloff finding nothing worth stealing said “hey don’t get your ankle in a twist, you’re a steal from the rich give to the poor type, you also steal things from your opponent, look all of this is explained after you transform.”  
Andrew asked “oh and how do I do that?”  
Gloff answered “simply say Mask up.”  
Andrew stood in the middle of his room taking a deep breath before saying “Gloff Mask up.”  
The Kwami flew into his watch, a second later a black and white striped shirt like the ones robbers in those old TV shows wear spread across his body his pants turned into cargo pants and boats replaced his tennis shoes. A mask appeared over his eyes, it wrapped around his head in the same way a Raccoon’s natural fur would tying itself off around the back of his head, on his head appeared an old flat cap. All and all he looked like a robber from a superman comic from the 30’s.  
A second later a quiver of arrows appeared on his hip and a piece of a metal that kind of looked like those metal hiking sticks some people use appeared in his hand. On the side was a small line of buttons. Andrew pressed one and turned into a compound bow.  
Andrew dropped the bow jumping “whoa! Gloff!?”  
Where the once not working watch sat, was a device shaped like a watch but on its face was 5 gray diagonal lines. The device did not tell time and had no hands but other than that it was the same shape as the Miraculous.  
Andrew gently picked up the bow again, he hit the same button as before and it turned back into the hiking stick looking thing, and the side flicked open to reveal a screen, he read “Raccoon Phone, Contacts, Instruction manual.”  
He opened the instruction manual, it talks about his increased agility, what the bow does and his one-time use power, Finders Keepers, when used it allows the user to steal the most valuable attribute or ability from whomever they touch after activating it. Any attribute stolen lasts until the user transforms back, any ability lasts only until he uses it one time, the ability is used by firing an arrow and saying the name of the power. The arrow will replace any other aspect required for the ability to be used. Example: if the user were to steal the ability of the Black Cat one would simply need to say the activation phrase of the ability and fire an arrow it what it is they wish to destroy.  
Andrew said “whoa… this is a lot to unpack, uhhh how do I take this stuff off.”  
He flipped through before finding it “Mask down.”  
A second later he was standing back in his normal clothes as Gloff flew out of his watch.  
Andrew blinked “woah….”  
Gloff said “yep pretty cool huh, just so that you know I do have to eat.”  
Andrew held out his hand and Gloff flew into it as he asked “so what is it you eat?”  
Gloff shrugged “compost mostly.”  
Andrew groaned “keep some garbage on me…great.”  
Gloff flew away as Andrew peeled an orange giving the peels to Gloff who ate it with glee saying “oh yea! That’s the good stuff accomplice, I chose well with you.”  
Andrew sat on his bed “speaking of choosing.”  
Gloff said “why me right?”  
Andrew shrugged “I guess so.”  
Gloff flew down sitting next to him “in my time, I have had many owners, some good some bad. But there is one thing they all shared. The big picture…that’s the kind of person you are Andrew. Rules are made to be bent not broken if it helps people then you will do it.”  
Andrew snorted “I’m not sure where you got that impression; I’m no hero, no big picture thinker…just a Navy brat going through all the trails of life like everyone else."  
Gloff smiled “tell me is it ethical to steal food to stop ones family from dying.”  
Andrew answered instantly “yes, provided the one you are stealing from can afford to lose it, otherwise you are trading your life for theirs, which is not ethical.”  
Gloff sat back impressed “and that is why I chose you, most people either answer no stealing is wrong, or yes you need to take care of your family, you answered yes providing those you are stealing from can afford to be stolen from. Most people don’t think that big, don’t look at the angles, and that is why…you are the gentlemen thief, not them.”  
Andrew shook his head “like Robin Hood.”  
Gloff laughed “indeed like Robin Hood.”  
Andrew asked “am I going to rob anyone?”  
Gloff shrugged “up to you, but what I have seen I would say, most likely not unless you have to.”  
Andrew leaned back “gentlemen thief huh…I kind of dig it.”

Master Fu’s house:  
Marinette entered the home asking “Master…Wayzz?”  
The Hawaiian shirt wearing man was sitting in the center of a small room saying “Marinette, sorry for calling you here, so abruptly, but something has happened you should know about it.”  
Marinette sat across from him “is it Hawkmoth Master?”  
Master Fu shook his head “unlikely, have I talked to you about The Raccoon Miraculous yet?”  
Marinette shook her head “you mentioned it, when you told me about all of them, but you didn’t go into detail.”  
Master Fu bowed his head “that is because the Raccoon is Unique, it not assigned by a Guardian to an owner like the others. Instead the Kwami waits until it senses someone worthy of wielding it; it then escapes the Miracle Box in search of the person they sensed. They watch and if they believe they are correct they present themselves to their chosen. Once the Raccoon has chosen it is not possible separate them from their chosen, until the chosen can no longer serve.”  
Marionette asked “and the Raccoon has sensed such a person?”  
Master Fu nodded “early this morning Gloff the Kwami escaped the miracle box.”  
Marinette rubbed her eyes “this is a disaster! A possible tragedy! What if it is Hawkmoth!? What powers does the Raccoon have, are we doomed!?”  
Master Fu raised his hands to calm her “relax Marinette; I assure you Hawkmoth did not get the Raccoon, otherwise Gloff would have escaped much sooner. The Raccoon chooses people who are gray not black, who are willing to bend the rules not break them, but never anyone evil.”  
Marinette asked “so how can we find the owner, find out if we can trust them?”  
Master Fu clasped his hands together “finding the holder of the Raccoon will be very hard, the Miraculous itself changes to suit the environment it finds itself in, a few things are always true. It is always broken in some way. And is always marked with the Kwami current age, its 2 thousand and fifteenth cycle.”  
Marinette stood up “thank you master, I will keep an eye out.”  
Master Fu simply smiled “of course Marinette.” 

Rooftops:  
Andrew had ate dinner and excused himself. He transformed and ran around the city for a little while trying out his powers, his grapple arrow, which he supposed was pretty self-explanatory. An electronic arrow that allowing him to access any computer network from the outside, again useful. If he wanted to do any robbing.  
But now he sat on a rooftop, looking over the Paris skyline, Gloff floated next to him eating a banana peel. Andrew zipped up his jacket against the cold air saying “they were not kidding about Paris being beautiful.”  
Gloff scoffed between bites of his banana peel “it doesn’t seem that impressive to me, Babylon was pretty cool…lots of under guarded riches let me tell you.”  
Andrew chuckled “oh it’s the modern security systems that has you down huh?” Laying down on the roof looking up to the stars, or lack thereof  
Gloff finished the banana peel saying “what!? Of course not!?”  
Andrew pulled out a small paper ball from his left jacket pocket tossing it into the air and catching it as he asked “what are we doing Gloff?”  
Gloff answered “I was enjoying a very tasty banana peel; I don’t know what you have been doing, aside from not committing any crimes.”  
Andrew laughed sitting up to look at the Kwami “yea I mean, in general, I have had this incredible power for a few hours and no idea what exactly to use it for.”  
Gloff floated over landing on Andrews shoulder “well I’m sure there is some evil company we can take on.”  
Andrew lay back on the roof still tossing the ball of paper into the air “yea Gloff I figured you would say that.”  
Gloff landed next to his head Laying down next to him “Andrew, you’re the chosen, the world is quite literally your vault waiting to be looted!”  
Andrew looked over to him catching the ball in his hand “you’re really only think about theft don’t you?”  
Gloff scoffed “I have been accused of being a kleptomaniac on occasion.”  
Andrew snorted “never would have guessed.”  
A silence between the two before Gloff asked “so what? You want me to tell you what you should do?”  
Andrew shook his head “already got your thoughts.” Starting to toss the ball again “and frankly…I’m not sold. It’s one thing to talk about ethics in the abstract, but the world is far from an abstract place.”  
Gloff laughed “Kid you’re starting to worry me talking like that, is that ball you’re playing a dictionary or something.”  
Andrew caught the ball “let’s think about this Gloff, if I get caught committing a crime my life is over, but on the off chance I don’t get caught…who exactly would I rob? And again to what point and purpose.”  
Gloff scoffed “details!”  
Andrew shot back “there kind of important…I want to do good Gloff, be a hero…be someone people look up to, like my Grandpa.”  
Gloff paused “tell me about him?” sympathy in the creatures voice  
Andrew chuckled “first years of my life were spent on his farm, out in Iowa…he was a quiet…man of few words type you know?”  
Gloff paused mussing on Master Fu, or at least what Master Fu tried to be saying “yea I know the type.”  
Andrew started tossing the ball yet again saying “when I was nine…he got sick…cancer, he died.”  
Gloff touched his shoulder saying “I’m sorry Accomplice…”  
Andrew chuckled “yea well 18 months in a military academy before my dad was able to see me again, and now I’m getting dragged all over the world…I guess it’s better than the other option. But I quite like ya know having friends and not wondering if I should even bother unpacking.”  
Gloff answered “if it makes you feel better I’m here for you, until you cannot hold me any longer.”  
Andrew laughed “you’re a good guy Gloff.”  
Gloff Laughed “don’t get to sappy, after all we are going to be a pair of…what did we settle on super heroes?”  
Andrew stood up saying “something like that Gloff….long shot but is there any way I can get the watch to ya know actually work.”  
Gloff looked hurt “ya know how much trouble I went through to get you what you needed?”  
Andrew shrugged “sorry Gloff…believe me, my asking is purely practical.”  
Gloff scoffed feigning being hurt. Andrew laughed “I have to get ready for school, tomorrow we figure out how exactly we are going to become a super hero.”  
Andrew transformed and started towards home, a fire of determination burning inside him.  
Françoise Dupont high school:  
Andrew sat waiting for class to start as the girl next to him named Lila spoke slowly, like one speaks to a dog they are house training “I know you are still learning French, thankfully I am fluent in English do you speak any other language’s? if you ever need any help you know where to find me! My mother and I actually went to Hollywood once, it was amazing!”  
Andrew answered with little interest “I have never been to the West Coast; I lived in Iowa until I was about nine, and from there I bounced around the east coast and some overseas bases. I speak English, French, German and Korean.”  
Lila nodded with the kind of fake sympathy that makes Andrews stomach turn “I totally understand, my mom keeps me moving all the time hardly any time for me to relax In one place, I mentioned Hollywood because I was a minor extra in a few movies there when my mom worked at the embassy in LA. And that is so awesome you and me are like international travel buddies!” Andrew felt eyes on his and Lila’s conversation, two girls sitting at the front left side of the classroom seemed to be watching intently. So Andrew took a chance.  
Andrew looked over at her with an eye roll “Embassies are only in the Capital of a Nation, your Mother worked at a Consulate.”  
Lila glared at Andrew who smiled back saying “LA is beautiful from what I have heard, exactly what position did your mother have at the Embassy” He said in English, speaking quickly on purpose after all if she was fluent she would be able to keep up.  
Lila glared at him harder saying in broken English “I will destroy you.”  
Andrew opened his textbook saying back “next time you lie, get your facts straight first.”  
Lila turned to the front of the class and Andrew glanced at the girls who seemed surprised that he didn’t buy what Lila was selling. He noted to himself that he should probably make an effort to talk to someone other than Lila, but right now he needed to focus on other concerns, and turned towards the front of the class.

After school:  
Andrew left as Gloff floated out of his jacket pocket “you sure messing with Lila was wise? I mean she seems to be rather…well connected in this school.”  
Andrew shrugged “I’m sure it will be fine Gloff, the worst she can do is spread lies about me. But that’s fine. I’m not exactly blending in with the locals anyway.”  
Gloff scoffed “yea about that, a good accomplice needs to make inroads with the locals.”  
Andrew stopped walking looking at him “are you telling me I need to get on the whole making friends thing?”  
Gloff shrugged “it would help.”  
Andrew kept walking “step one, we need to get Ladybug to trust us, and then we can worry about getting buddy buddy with everyone.”  
Gloff asked “and how do you intend to do that? Let me tell you those two are never been very keen on me and my accomplice’s before.”  
Andrew asked “who?”  
Gloff answered “Tikki and Plagg, well mostly Tikki, I think Plagg likes my style but Tikki always reigns him in.”  
Andrew walked down an alley “there the Kwamii’s right?”  
Gloff flew into Andrews back pocket pulling out an apple core he started to eat adding between bites “that’s right, honestly they are both pretty nice when you get past the whole creation and destruction most powerful force in the universe thing, I think there just mad I can steal their powers well that and the fact that apparently having their powers stolen feels rather unpleasant so be sure to warn them before doing anything.”  
Andrew laughed “will do thanks for the heads up.”  
Just then something blew over head, Andrew on instinct hit the ground saying “Gloff the hell was that!?”  
Gloff gulped down the last of his apple core “looked like an akuma.”  
Andrew leaned on the wall “looks like I found my way to meet Lady Bug after all, Gloff Mask up!”  
The Kwami flew into the watch, Andrew stretched outwards as his super suit appeared his body, the metal rod appeared in his left hand, he tossed it into the air catching it with his right hand as he finished transforming.  
Andrew jumped up onto the roofs scanning the skyline, he saw the supervillain. It was a woman with flaming red hair. Her hair was literally on fire and she was yelling something about passion never being denied again.  
Andrew said to himself “am I really doing this?” before charging after the supervillain 

Ladybug swung up to a rooftop as Chat Noir landed next to her “apologies for being late M’lady…who are we dealing with?”  
Ladybug answered “not sure, she seems to have abilities based in fire.”  
Chat bowed dramatically “it seems she is quite hot for us….not my best work.”  
Ladybug rolled her eyes saying “should have saved the jokes, then you could have hit me with a, you set my heart a blaze.”  
Chat looked visibly hurt “darn.”  
The two charged attacking but being forced backwards, the Akuma sent a sheet of fire, but they dove behind cover, Chat said “any idea where the Akuma is hiding?”  
Ladybug peeked out before saying “hair clip.”  
Chat said “right we need to make a move, but it’s like she has a wall of heat around her. I can’t get close without burning my whiskers!”  
Ladybug stood up saying “lucky charm!”  
It was a bad idea for as she used her ability a fire ball nailed her stopping her from being to use her ability properly.  
Ladybugs earrings beeped signaling that she only had five minutes left, Chat asked “do you have a plan?”  
At that moment an arrow sailed toward the Akuma catching fire midair before burning away into nothing, but it distracted the Akuma just long enough for someone new to land in front of them.  
He was dressed in a black and white striped shirt; cargo pants, boots, a black mask and a flat cap. The visitor spoke slow French with a heavy accent that Ladybug could not quite place “Ladybug, shame we had to meet like this…I’m uhhh The Raccoon…sorry I don’t know what that is in French and now is not the time for Googling. You have questions but we can worry about that after we deal with the fire breather. So sorry about this…FINDERS KEEPERS!”  
The Racoon’s right hand began to glow white and he with an apologetic smile gently touched Ladybugs shoulder. Ladybug felt like a bucket of ice water had just been dumped over her head and visibly shuddered as the Racoon’s hand now glowed red.  
He grabbed an arrow from his belt, his hand stopped glowing but the arrow head started and he called “LUCKY CHARM!”  
Racoon fired the arrow into the air and a swarm of Ladybugs flew from the head and a second later a red black spotted fire extinguisher landed in his hand, he gently handed it into Lady Bug asking “you ok? I have been told it’s not exactly pleasant.”  
Chat said “not exactly pleasant? what exactly did you do!”  
Ladybug grabbed the device saying “we can talk later, Raccoon left flank keep em busy with arrows. Chat move in when I cool off our hot head!”  
Racoon said “right.” Grabbing another arrow he ducked out of cover rolling on the ground he fired an arrow for the Akuma left shoulder, the arrow caught fire before it could meet its mark but it had the desired effect. The Akuma was distracted just long enough for Ladybug to unload foam on the Akuma cooling it down enough for Chat to dive for the hair pin saying “Cataclysm!”  
Chat grabbed the hair pin, turning it into black dust. A purple butterfly emerged, Ladybug grabbed it with her yo-yo saying “no more evil doing for you little Akuma!”  
A second later she pushed a button and a white butterfly emerged she waved saying “bye bye little butterfly.”  
Chat had his staff on his shoulders he asked “so, you can fix everything with that extinguisher right? I mean I didn’t come from you.”  
Raccoon shrugged “I think?”  
Ladybug shrugged “one really fast way to find out.” She threw the device in the air calling “Miraculous Ladybug!”  
Thankfully the device burst into Ladybugs fixing all the fire damage throughout the city, the woman who had been akumatized was some kind of florist when she turned back to normal.  
All three heroes out there fists together with a “pound it.”  
The Raccoon gestured to the edge saying “well it was nice meeting you all…but I should go?”  
Ladybug saw the Miraculous on the Raccoon’s wrist saying “so you are the new Chosen for the Raccoon Miraculous?”  
The Racoon shifted “so it would seem.” His watch beeped the last gray diagonal line flashing  
Chat asked “aren’t you going to take his Miraculous back?”  
Ladybug answered “I can’t from what I have been told, it would just his way back into his hands…Raccoon, thank you for your help today but we don’t trust you yet.”  
The Raccoon chuckled “fair I would not either, seeing as I was brought in rather suddenly, all I ask is a chance to show you that I can be trusted.”  
Ladybug seemed to consider this before saying “we will have our eye on you.”  
The watch beeped again and The Raccoon said “right, well I better make myself scarce. See you.”  
Andrew jumped off the building landing face to face with a girl he knew from school, his watch still beeping, the girl declared “oh man another new super hero! what’s your votre nom? connaissez-vous coccinelle? avez-vous son numéro? puis-je avoir une entrevue!?”  
The girl was talking so fast that Andrew could not keep up so I fired off his best “Yes.” In French before leaping back onto the buildings he ran to the next ally over finding it clear landed and said “mask off.”  
Gloff flew out of Andrew’s watch, Andrew held out his hands allowing Gloff to land in his palms.  
Gloff groaned “cutting it a bit close Accomplice.”  
Andrew pulled out a banana peel handing it to Gloff saying “yea no kidding.”  
Gloff started to eat the Banana peel eagerly as Andrew started to walk home. 

Back home Andrew walked in to see his dad had taken off his uniform jacket “hey Andrew how was school?”  
Andrew answered “not bad, still getting the feel for the place."  
His dad clapped him on the shoulder “I’m proud of you for making it work…now I really wish I could stay but a new super hero just pooped up so we have to deal with the threat assessment.”  
He kissed Andrews forehead before leaving. Andrew walked over to his room plucking down in front of a small desk he and Gloff had set up the night before and opening his laptop. Gloff appeared eating a bowl of Orange Peels.  
Andrew sighed “tell me you at least ate the actual orange.”  
Gloff stammered “what do you think I am!? No of course not…your dad did…these were in the trash, insane what you humans throw away.”  
Andrew shook his head before saying “well The Raccoon…man I wish I came up with a better name, is known to the public. Now we just need to figure out what is being said about us.”  
Gloff smirked “I’m sure it’s signing your praises.”  
Andrew chuckled “why do I doubt that.” Before typing into the search bar “Lady Blog.”  
A notification popped up “translate from French to English.”  
Andrew thought about it before pressing the button, a second later the words on the site changed and he started scanning the title boldly proclaimed “welcome to the LadyBlog the home of the best news about all of Paris superheroes.”  
Andrew scrolled down; along the right side of the website was a tab for every super hero, allowing you to look at specific info about one hero in particular. At the top of the blog was a post simply titled “New superhero in Paris.”  
Andrew clicked on the article and it explained his name, The Raccoon. However they were unable to secure any footage of the actual battle but did get footage of the Raccoon.  
And at the bottom of the webpage was an embedded Video. It showed Andrew landing in front of the person holding the camera looking like a deer in the head lights.  
The person holding camera was clearly excited speaking quickly in French that now Andrew was not panicking could actually understand “oh man another new super hero! What’s your name? Do you know ladybug? Do you have her number? Can I have an interview !?”  
Andrew looked at the camera sheepishly saying “Yes.” Before jumping away, the Blogger calling after him “Yes!? To what question?”  
The video ended and Andrew slammed his head on the table “crap.”  
Gloff smirked “it’s not that bad, anyone can tell you only said something random before bailing.”  
Andrew nodded “I’m not worried about that, I’m just worried someone could figure out that, I’m the Racoon.”  
Gloff shrugged “doubtful, Magic prevents someone from believing that someone is the wielder unless they see said person transform.”  
Andrew croaked an eyebrow “believing?”  
Gloff nodded eating an orange peel from his bowl “yep, they could have Fingerprints, DNA, you could literally walk around with a T-shirt saying I’m the Raccoon, and people will suspect you of being The Raccoon, but will always find explanation’s for it, take the Fingerprints example. They will think there is some kind of computer malfunction.”  
Andrew said “so a long way of saying, people make up their own minds, and will stick to it, until they are forced to realize they are wrong.”  
Gloff mussed “Humans are funny like that.”  
Andrew paused “wait, does that make figuring out who Hawkmoth is Impossible?”  
Gloff tilted his head as if considering the question “maybe, depends.”  
Andrew turned his chair back towards the laptop saying “what do you mean depends.”  
Gloff answered “the Magic protects physical features only, example…Ladybug’s, you could see someone else on the street with that same haircut and not assume they are Ladybug, even though they are constantly late with lame excuses and looks exactly like Ladybug and is always helpful and clearly in love with you, it’s not like that person could ever be Ladybug,” Taking a slightly bemused tone.  
Andrew looked at him “that’s…specific, is there something you want to tell me?”  
Gloff laughed “Me!? No, I’m just a Raccoon on the wall.” Musing on the last time he saw Plagg who had gone on an impressively long winded rant about how dumb his owner is.  
Andrew rubbed his forehead “alright, not going to take the time to unpack that, ok so we cannot use Hawkmoths physical features to ID him, but what about The Effects of his Existence .”  
Gloff clapped his little hands “you nailed it!”  
Andrew paused “so he is a supervillain…the Embassy, Hawkmoth is a crazy terrorist dill hole right?”  
Gloff answered eating the last orange peel “to put it mildly.”  
Andrew stood up “and the US government, they like to keep track of Crazy terrorist dill holes, they won’t have much, but what they do have…will be a start.”  
Gloff finished eating his peel saying “alright, let’s do it.”  
Andrew stretched saying “Gloff Mask up!”  
Andrew transformed climbing out of his window and running across the roofs towards the embassy.  
Andrew slipped onto a roof across from the Embassy grabbing the Electronic arrow his manual told him about he took a deep breath saying “this better work.”  
He pressed a button turning his rod into the bow before firing the arrow into the building, a screen popped out of his bow saying “Us Embassy internal network, Search?”  
Beneath the screen was a small keypad; he typed “Hawkmoth.”  
The screen said “searching….” Before a large number of files appeared on the screen, Andrew quickly downloaded all of them onto the bow before pressing a button causing his arrow to disappear before running home.  
Popping back home he plugged his bow into his laptop, Via a small USB port he didn’t even know he had, Transferred the files before saying “Mask down.”  
He sat back down as Gloff floated over eagerly saying “so what do we have.”  
Andrew answered “a large chunk of files, here. Most are Intel shared by the French, Akuma target Dossiers, and internal investigation reports…here we go Psych profile, Possible Chinese Intelligence Activity, suspects.”  
Andrew clicked on the suspect’s folder and saw hundreds of names. He backed out saying “that may be few to many.”  
He clicked on the Psych profile, skipping past the Prepared by section he started to read out loud to Gloff:  
“The subject known as Hawkmoth is clearly an egomaniac he believes his cause whatever that may be is just. His motives do not appear to Political in nature, nor does it seem he has any strategic knowledge or capability. He has the ability to grant extraordinary power. And it has become quite clear those he grants this power to, work with him often without questioning. However he is either unable or unwilling to use this ability to meet his own ends. It is my belief that the Person, who is Hawkmoth, is wealthy and is likely used to solving an issue himself or by an associate directly under him. Hence the uses of the Subjects codenamed “akuma’s” have been ineffective. Likely an artist of some kind, used to working on his own, he works on his own and most of his employees have never seem him directly.”  
Gloff scoffed “I’ve met a couple of kings like that guy, yea I know the type.”  
Andrew leaned back tossing his ball in the air again “so a rich asshole, what’s this about him not using his butterfly to achieve his own end that got a leg to stand on?”  
Gloff sighed “again maybe, he wants Ladybugs ear rings and Chat Noir’s ring, to change Realty…but it depends what he wants to change.”  
Andrew said “yea, I mean he has shown the ability to give people the ability to travel though time, so why not use it…Paradox’s?”  
Gloff answered “look Fluff is the expert on that kind of stuff, my guess however, is range…once they go back in time it’s possible Hawkmoth could not be able to control them.”  
Andrew nodded “right…so let’s discard the idea of being a poor strategist for the time being…what’s this about him being a Chinese spy?”  
He clicked on the file reading:  
“The Butterfly’s used to create Codename: Akuma’s, are very rare. In fact they only exist in nature in a mountain region of Northern Tibet, the possibility has been raised that this an attempt to destabilize a NATO member state by a hostile government. This possibility has been discounted as has been noted Hawkmoth appears to have no known political motive, and all damage is erased shortly after the battle. There simply would be little to gain from sponsoring such an attack. However we have determined that none of these butterflies have been imported to France from China within the last five years. Working theory is that the butterflies are either bred by Hawkmoth or smuggled into France. Combined with other forms of Evidence we suspect that Hawkmoth has some form of Exporting business relationship with China to allow him to smuggle said goods out. This matter requires more investigation.”  
Andrew shook his head “so a rich asshole that does business with China…yes I can see why the suspect list is so long.”  
Gloff shrugged “if it was easy they would have caught him by now.”  
Andrew groaned “I guess.”  
Gloff clapped his little Raccoon hands “so Operation, Join team Ladybug is on track.”  
Andrew deadpanned “really stretched your legs with that name.”  
Gloff bowed saying “thank you, it was a long five no ten minutes to come up with that, I will have you know.”  
Andrew chuckled as he closed his laptop, and Gloff said “I think we should begin Operation….Turkey…Dragon…sure let’s go with that.”  
Andrew looked unimpressed “Turkey Dragon? really Gloff?”  
Gloff asked “Operation Orange-peel?”  
Andrew hung up his jacket saying “better.”  
Gloff grinned “alright, well Operation Orange Peel, Aka you making some friends, I have a few ideas.”  
Andrew paused before saying “Is it legal?”  
Gloff asked “I think so?”  
Andrew plucked down onto his bed “why I am not filled with hope.”  
Gloff flew next to him on the bed saying “look during class today I got…bored and looked into your classmates, broke into there lockers that kind of thing. Nothing worth stealing in case you were wondering.”  
Andrew said “I wasn't and if you say I should get close to Lila, there will be no Orange peels for a week.”  
Gloff crossed his little arms “please we both know you don’t have the stomach to enforce that, but no of course not…that girl…she scares me man.”  
Andrew asked “you? The ancient God of…wait what are you the ancient God of?”  
Gloff answered quickly “Change and or Greed, depends on who you ask…that’s beside the point. That girl man, she has the same look in her eye that Pharaoh’s have before the raze an entire village for even existing, I’m telling you she is bad news.”  
Andrew sighed “ok, so no Lila…anything I don’t know already?”  
Gloff said “those two girls who saw you talk smack to Lila yesterday, Marinette and Alya? Yea they seem like prime candidates, As is the guy in the red hat and the male model, Adrian and Nino. From what I can tell they are good people.”  
Andrew changed into his PJ’s saying “sounds like a good start, night Gloff.”  
Andrew climbed into his bed as Gloff flew to a shelf above his bed where a shoebox filled with tissue paper sat, the Bed Andrew throw together for him. Gloff said “goodnight my accomplice.”  
Andrew turned off the light with a chuckle.  
Next Day:  
Andrew arrived at School, As Gloff said “just be yourself, but not so much that you scare them away, and I know you figured as much but let me stress, you know nothing about the new hero got it.”  
Andrew shook his head “right, no pressure.”  
Andrew entered the courtyard, approaching the kid with the red hat by the name of Nino he tried “howdy.”  
Nino didn’t move, and then a voice said from behind him “Headphones.”  
Andrew jumped turning around to see the blond model Adrian standing behind him; He held out a hand “oh sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”  
Andrew took the hand “all good, the name is Andrew.”  
Adrian smiled “Adrian, so how do you like our fair school?”  
Andrew answered with a shrug “not the worst school I have ever been to, it is, dare I say pretty nice, save for the super villain attacks.” He ended with a teasing tone  
Adrian laughed “yea that will put a damper on anyone’s mood.”  
Two girls approached with Alya, the lady blogger saying “what’s this about Damper moods?”  
Adrian said “Andrew here was talking about how Super Villains can mess with his enjoyment of our school.”  
Marinette threw in “I know exactly how you feel.”  
Andrew smiled “I’m Andrew nice to meet you.” Holding out his hand to shake  
Marinette took it saying “pleasure, I’m Marinette the class Rep, got to say your French is getting better.”  
Andrew withdrew the hand, noticing that for a spilt second there was a flash of something on Adrian’s face, it looked like jealousy. But it was gone as fast as it appeared. Andrew said “yea, getting dumped in the deep end helps.”  
Adrian said “well if you need any help, Marinette here is the person to ask.”  
Marinette blushed a truly deep shade of red before stuttering out a “th-thank you Adrian! That means a lot…”  
Adrian said “anytime! You deserve it Marinette!” before leaving to get something  
Alya smiled before saying bluntly “so what is your gimmick?”  
Andrew asked “uhh excuse me?”  
Marinette elbowed her “Alya!”  
Alya held up her hands saying “hey don’t shoot the messenger, but Marinette is a fashion designer, Adrian a model, Nino is a Dj I’m an aspiring Journalist and founder of the Ladyblog, and so on so forth, so what is your specific hobby?”  
Andrew was on the spot, he smiled “I uhh like architecture?” It was a long lost hobby from his days back in the Military Academy where he used to design buildings for fun. He hadn’t even thought about it in years.  
Alya seemed to approve adding a “sweet.”  
Marinette mumbled something about having to get ready and left, Leaving Andrew with Alya. He glanced at the fleeing form of Marinette asking “so they…ya know?”  
Alya asked “ya know?”  
Andrew answered “dating? Marinette and Adrian I mean?”  
Alya sighed “I wish, those two…I swear I want to scream to make out already every time I see them. But Marinette is too anxious to actually ask him out. And Adrian is to sheltered and lost in his own head to realize, that he loves her and that she loves him…want to join the pool?”  
Andrew asked “pool?”  
Nino answered appearing into the conversation giving Alya a kiss “yea dude, the will they, won’t they pool. Honestly it is getting pretty competitive.”  
Andrew reached for this wallet saying “yea how much to enter…wait” as he grabbed his wallet he remembered he used all of his allowance to pay off the purse snatcher two days ago. Andrew sighed “  
I don’t have any money right now…I uhh used all my allowance to buy a ladies purse back from a purse snatcher.”  
Alya and Nino stared at him before Alya said “you’re shitting me.”  
Nino said “babe!”  
Alya grimaced “right sorry, but are you serious?”  
Andrew shrugged “the guy needed the money, the old lady needed her purse. I needed neither.”  
Nino said “that is either the stupidest or best idea I have ever heard.”  
Alya smiled “I got a good feeling about you Andrew; I will spot you into the pool but you will owe me the cash when you get it next. Hey do you know anything about super heroes?”  
Andrew answered a bit to quickly “only what’s in the news!”  
Alya smiled “well a new one appeared yesterday…everyone over on the blog is real excited about it! The Raccoon! He didn’t say it in French, so maybe he is a foreigner wouldn’t that be nuts?”  
Andrew was sweating as he added “oh yea…real nuts.”  
The bell rang ending the discussion as they headed for class.  
After school:  
Marinette left the classroom, after another day of trying to work up the nerve to talk to Adrian, but before she could berate herself mentally, she saw the new student Andrew looking at his phone and she saw something being placed on the stairs right as he was about to step.  
Before she could call out, it happened, Andrew went tumbling down the stairs, nailing his head off the railing, But rolling on the ground.  
Marinette yelled “oh my are you ok!?”  
Andrew was dazed as Marinette rushed down the stairs toward him, he said “anyone get the number of that truck?”  
Marinette rushed to his side saying “do you know where you are?”  
Andrew said in a daze “France?”  
Marinette and Adrian helped him to sit up, it took a minute to get his wits about him, as he held a tissue to his forehead “ow.”  
Alya asked “what happened?”  
Lila who had appeared said “I saw the whole thing! He tripped and fell down the stairs!”  
Marinette knew this was not the truth but knew she didn’t have any evidence, Andrew stood up a bit unsteady on his feet, he looked like he was going to tip over, Marinette caught one arm, Adrian caught the other. Andrew smiled “uhh thanks guys…I think I’m going to be ok.”  
Nino added “you might want to visit a doctor dude.”  
Marinette Glanced down and there on Andrews left wrist was a Watch…not worth noting save for two things, it didn’t work and the time read 2:15  
Marinette felt her eyes go wide, and she in her shock dropped him.


	2. The Plan and Nose Bleeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew comes up with a plan to ID Hawkmoth

Marinette stared at Andrews watch as she distantly felt the arm slip out of her grasp and the American’s cry of fear  
Before there was a crash and he was on the floor again, Chloe spoke first “Stop bleeding on the floor!”   
Sabrina elbowed her and she took a deep breath before saying “are you ok?”   
Marinette noted ideally that Chloe was working on being a better person, it takes time but every little bit counts.   
Andrew was muttering in English, something about his grandfather. Marinette shook herself off saying “oh my god Andrew are you ok!? I’m so sorry! I am so clumsy!”   
Andrew was turned over his nose now bleeding, but he seemed to be ok otherwise as he joked “well my Dad is going to think I got beat up…that’s going to be a fun conversation.”   
Marinette and Adrian helped him up again, as Marinette said “let me take you back to my place, my mom can help patch you up.”   
Andrew tried to wave it off but Adrian said “I will help you Marinette!”   
Andrew realizing this was not an argument he was going to win agreed and let himself be dragged towards the Dupain-Cheng bakery. 

Dupain-Cheng Bakery:  
Gloff gently peeked out of Andrews Jacket pocket, he saw his chosen was busy being cleaned up, he escaped, justifying that may he may as well take a look around.   
The bottom floor was a simple bakery, and while it was tempting to pilfer some egg shells. He figured there would be better loot elsewhere. The middle floor was a no go, he didn’t want to be seen and give up the jig so he went to the top floor.   
The first thing Gloff thought was that the room was pink. Thankfully not bright pink but it was still pink. He didn’t like it, the second thing was two creatures were sitting on a desk staring at him.   
It was Plagg and Tikki. Gloff smiled “well nothing worth stealing here, see you!”   
Gloff moved to escape but Tikki was faster saying “oh no you don’t! Plagg help me!”   
Tikki blasted forward grabbing Gloff to stop him from escaping. Plagg grumbled “do I have to Sugar cube, he got me cheese on the DL, and I can’t do him like this!”   
Tikki glared saying “Plagg!” as she tried to stop Gloff from escaping  
Plagg groaned and flew over Grabbing Gloff’s other arm, the Raccoon said “hey, I’m sorry ok! I sensed a worthy owner, I couldn’t sit on it!”   
Tikki asked “so you really did find someone?”   
Gloff nodded “he’s still green, but he’s a good kid.”   
Tikki said quietly letting him go “you should have told the Guardian.”   
Gloff flew over to the desk sitting down “he would have said no, you know it, and I know it.”   
Plagg added, a piece of cheese appearing in his hand “Sorry Sugar cube, but he’s right.”   
Tikki groaned “your owner stole my powers the other day! You know how much I hate that.”   
Her anger was tempered by a small smile as Gloff groaned “yea, sorry about that. I will have you know Andr” Gloff burped loudly stopping him from saying Andrew’s name “my accomplice felt badly about that.”   
Plagg said “see everyone is sorry for everything, come on Sugar cube, we need all the help we can get.”   
Tikki nodded “fine, I will do it what I can to get Ladybug to trust you both…but don’t let me down.”   
Gloff laughed “your always all business Tikki…speaking of any uhhh food your willing to part with.”   
Tikki answered “no eating garbage in front of me! Disgusting!”   
The Kwami’s laughed and for a second everything was ok again.   
Later:   
Andrew walked down the street a bandage over his nose as he asked “so where did you run off to?”   
Gloff shrugged “you know me…always on the lookout for some larceny?”   
Andrew looked at him “you didn’t?”   
Gloff answered quickly “nothing worth stealing, lot of that going around.”   
Andrew narrowed his eyes at the Small Raccoon shaped god who quickly said “what bout you, it seemed like Marinette was on to you?”   
Andrew exhaled pointing at the watch saying “told her it was a family Heirloom and she backed off.”   
Gloff grinned “see told you the magic is effective…now let’s get home. Man I’m starving.”   
Andrew pulled out a banana peel saying “Merry Christmas.”   
Gloff grabbed the peel eagerly.   
Rooftop:  
The Paris Skyline glowed as Andrew leaned on a wall doodling a building design, Gloff sat on the ground eating Orange peels.  
Gloff asked “what are you even working on?”   
Andrew answered “throwing together Hawkmoth’s lair…look he’s a super villain, every super villain needs a lair.”   
Gloff glanced over “a clock tower? I figured him for a cave type.”   
Andrew shook his head “he needs to be able to release his Akuma’s that means up high, plus with the way the guy talks…he looks down on everyone to much to hide underground.”   
Andrew lowered his pencil “Gloff something just occurred to me?”   
Gloff finished his peel saying “that we could easily rob every bank in this city and no one could ever prove it was us?”   
Andrew sighed “no, I know how to find Hawk Moth, we know what he wants.”   
Gloff said “yea Ladybug’s earrings and Chat Noir’s ring, he has never hidden that fact.”   
Andrew cracked his neck “exactly so all we have to do to find him is give him what we wants.”   
Gloff stared “you can’t be serious.”   
Andrew smiled “I have a plan Gloff, and it might even work.” 

That night:  
The Raccoon waited on the roof top for Lady Bug and Chat Noir to arrive. Apparently Gloff was able to contact there Kwami’ s so that made things easier. Lady bug arrived first saying “Raccoon I have been told you have a plan to find Hawkmoth.”   
Chat Noir appeared next “Is this true M’lady! This could be big news.”   
Andrew rubbed his head “let’s not get ahead of ourselves; there is a chance that this may not work.”   
Lady bug said “let’s hear it, and then we can decide if it’s worth pursuing.”   
Andrew knelt down saying “What is the one thing we know for certain about Hawkmoth?”   
Chat noir said casually “he has horrible taste, have you seen how the Akuma’s dress.”   
Andrew and Ladybug looked at him as he gave a thumbs up “so that’s not the Answer.”   
Andrew answered “he wants the Miraculous. He needs a wish to be granted, he has never hidden this fact literally ever akuma has demanded them.”   
Lady Bug nodded “yea he has never hidden that goal.”   
Andrew looked at her “and that is his greatest weakness, we know what he wants so why don’t we give it to him, or more accurately…give him fakes with trackers in them.”   
Chat sighed “that won’t fool him for long.”   
Lady Bug however said “it doesn’t have to; so long as it gets to him…we can find out where he is.”   
Andrew grinned “worst case we get led to a hideout, but a lead is a lead…best case this idiot is being a supervillain in his attic or something.”   
Chat laughed “that would be pretty funny.”   
Lady Bug scratched her chin “it would probably be better if you involve us in this as little as possible, in case of mind control or other concern that could reveal the plan.”   
Andrew asked “so how exactly should I get in touch with all of you, is there like a dead drop we can use somewhere?”   
Chat eyes lit up “that is an AWESOME IDEA! Maybe decoder rings as well what do you think Bugaboo!?”   
Lady bug glared at Andrew in a “do you see what you have done kind of way.” Before saying “it is best that we maintain as little direct contact as possible, if you need to see us have your Kwami find mine.”   
Andrew shrugged “if that’s how you want to play it, but sooner or later we may need to get a more effective way to reach out.”   
Lady bug seemed to consider what he was saying, before shaking her head “we will figure something out.”   
Andrew said “well I need to bail, let of prep to do…see you guys soon.”   
And he leapt into the distance.

Room:   
Andrew lay on his bed staring at the ceiling as Gloff floated in the air above him eating a Banana Peel “well we did it Accomplice, Lady Bug seems to trust us, At least enough to try and do this.”   
Andrew sighed “Yep…now all we need to do is figure out how we are going to do this, Gloff… and I can’t believe I’m doing this…but I need you to steal some fake Miraculous.”   
Gloff burped loudly before Beaming “AHHHH your first crime…it’s enough to bring a tear to my eye.”   
Andrew demanded “Big Box Store only! Walmart, whatever the French version of Target is, the quality will be lower but we have to risk it, Ok Gloff? Not only do we not want a theft reported. I don’t want to steal some poor person’s lively hood.”   
Gloff seemed humbled “of course, Andrew…I joke but this is important, who we steal from defines who we are. As you recall the question I asked you to prove you are worthy of Owning my Miraculous, you answered to only steal from those who can afford to be stolen from. I would not let you down by going against that now.”   
Andrew sighed “don’t get Caught Gloff.”   
Gloff scoffed “me!? Please, you just figure out the electronic angle.”   
Andrew saw the Kwami zip through a wall. He sat back turning over in his head. He needed someone handy with Electronics. There was an obvious choice, a Kid in his Class named Max. From what Gloff has told him the kid is smart and built his own Self-aware AI, perfect for the job. The Issue was the ever present chance that he could be akumaztized before we are ready and then the Jig is up.  
Sadly his social circle in France is rather small, so he may have to take the chance on Max and hope the plan doesn’t blow up in his face, Great. And with that he closed his eyes to take a nap until Gloff got back.

Next day:   
Andrew spun a Pen in his hand as Gloff held the newly acquired fake Miraculous in his paws. Andrew was barely paying attention he was focused on how exactly he was going to approach Max, by the end of the class he decided on the only reasonable course of action, A mix of batman and the dread pirate Roberts. 

Max’s room, that night:   
Max entered the dark room and sat down when Markov warned “Max there is someone here.”   
Max turned on a light to see someone sitting in the dark waiting for him Max Spluttered “who are you!? How did you get in here!?”   
The Raccoon answered casually “no one of consequence and what is important is you.”   
Max blinked “no one of consequence?…that is an interesting choice of words.”   
The Raccoon returned in his thick accented French “I saw it in a movie once, Max I need your help with a plan to take down Hawkmoth.”   
Max adjusted his glasses “hmmmm let me guess something tech based?”   
The Raccoon nodded still obstructed by the shadows “that’s right.”   
The Raccoon reached into one of his pants pockets pulling Chat noir ring and Lady Bug’s ear rings. He stated simply “I need you to instill tracking devices into these items.”   
Max caught on “you give Hawkmoth what he wants and he leads you back to himself.”   
The Raccoon answered “the less you know the better, I’m sure you understand.”   
Max nodded “of course, I am happy to help.”   
The Racoon moved to the window “good and I should not have to say this, but this conversation never happened. Oh and when it’s done contact this address” he handed over a card with a throw away email written on it.   
And with that Hero Dove out of the window.   
Max looked at Markov “weird guy.”   
Markov agreed “affirmative.” 

Andrew’s room:   
Andrew plucked down on his bed asking “was that a bit to melodramatic?”   
Gloff eat a banana peel saying “Oh for sure, I mean you were going for Batman but ended with more like Cold War double agent…it was awesome.”   
Andrew groaned “son of a.”   
Gloff patted his head “hey I think it works for you.”   
Andrew grumbled “you would, I figure Max will need a couple more days to get them online, we should when he does I want to brief Ladynoir.”   
Gloff flew over to his bed “right got it.”   
Andrew asked “is it always like this? Elaborate Plans?”   
Gloff lay down chuckling “you call this Elaborate.”   
Andrew sighed closing his eyes “I worry about you sometimes Gloff.”   
4 days later:   
The Discreet email arrived on the Raccoon Phone while Andrew was on Patrol with Ladybug and Chat Noir.  
Chat heard the buzz saying “someone got beeped.”   
Andrew said “yea it’s me.”   
Lady bug and Chat stood next to each other looking at Andrew with teasing smiles, Ladybug started “sooo you got a girlfriend you want to tell us about?”   
Andrew dropped his Raccoon phone catching it before it hit the ground before saying “ ok, I did not see that question coming.”   
The two looked at him and Andrew sighed “no, I barely know anyone here yet, what about you two. You guys finally get over that will they won’t they, everyone and there grandma is talking about?”   
The two jumped apart realizing how closing they were standing together as they both burst out “she/he is just a friend.”   
Andrew grumbled “you two remind of 2 students at my school, anyway it’s about that project so I got to bounce, use protection kids.”   
Andrew jumped away as Ladybug said “what do you think he meant by that?”   
Chat shrugged “no idea this suit is already as good as body armor, well Bugaboo should we carry on our patrol?”   
Ladybug smiled “I think we shall Chanton.” 

Max’s house:   
Max entered calling “mom!?”   
Max walked through his kitchen as Markov asked “when do you think the Raccoon will appear?”   
Max sighed “with the way he acts, most likely in the most dramatic way possible.”   
Max poured himself a glass of milk he walked over to his room, he opened the door and expecting to see the Raccoon sitting in the chair waiting for him only for a voice to say from behind him “first rule of battle, never be predictable.”   
Max jumped in the air turning around the see the Raccoon leaning on the wall casually. Max said “I think I hate you.”   
The Raccoon scratched his head “too much?”   
Max nodded “indeed, you could try knocking like the other heroes.”   
The Raccoon chuckled “right…so you have what I need?”  
Max gestured to the counter “inside, the tracker dissolves when it makes contact with air, so Hawkmoth will just think he got tricked with fakes again.”   
The Raccoon smiled “good work Max, and thank you for everything….I uhh don’t have much money…but when I get some I will pay you…”   
Max waved his hand “consider it my civic duty.”   
The Raccoon smiled “thank you, and sorry for breaking into your house twice.”   
And with that he dove out of the window again.   
Max said to Markov “a very weird guy.” 

Andrew returned back to the apartment saying “mask off.”   
Gloff flew from the watch “I know Raccoon’s like garbage but even I don’t like broken records, so two words Bank robbery.”   
Andrew flopped on his bed “Sure Gloff and what would Ladybug say?”   
Gloff sighed “got me there.”   
Andrew sighed “well I have an idea…let them know we are Green we need to talk details.”   
Gloff gave him a small salute “will do.”   
Andrew closed his eyes his brain already turning with ideas on how to pull this off. 

Next night, Roof top:   
The day’s Akuma, Mister Pigeon had been defeated during lunch. That left the evening for planning.   
Lady Bug brought some pastries as they sat on a roof overlooking the city.   
Chat asked “no way it’s that easy, we just pretend to be taken out and hand over the fakes and that’s that?”   
Andrew shrugged “I stay out of sight and track em back to his hideout…should be easy.”   
Ladybug nodded “Tikki says you’re on the level so I believe you.”   
Taking the fake ear rings, Andrew grinned “just don’t put on the wrong ones.”   
Ladybug put them in her Yo Yo laughing “as if I take these off.”   
Andrew chuckled handing the ring over to Chat Noir “Ever try sleeping with a Watch on? Not fun, I know it’s what I desired most but…whoops.”   
Chat asked “yours is a Watch?”   
Andrew nodded “yea, it’s a nice watch…it doesn’t work but it’s nice.”   
Ladybug shook her head saying “that’s rough.”   
Andrew grinned “well I should keep a low profile. I get spotted in the area but not in the fight and the jig is up. Good luck.”   
Andrew jumped away again; As Chat asked “everything ok Bugaboo?”   
Ladybug paused “I don’t know, I mean it has to be him, he is not that good a liar…but I refuse to really consider it…god I hate this magic.”   
Chat asked “M’Lady?”   
Ladybug shook his head “just think about someone I know who speaks French with an accent and has watch that doesn’t work.”   
Chat blinked “that is specific.”   
Ladybug shook her head “ah I’m probably just seeing connections where none exist.”   
Andrews’s apartment:   
“Mask down” Andrew said closing the window   
Gloff flew into view crossing his arms “nice going Captain Crunch, Now Ladybug knows who you are!”   
Andrew looked at Gloff “why would Ladybug know I have a watch that doesn’t work, you know how many people live in Paris…wait a second, are you saying I know Ladybug!? Also Captain Crunch?”   
Gloff yelped “SON OF A, Tikki is going to kick both of our asses, Andrew I see that big brain of your turning so stop, don’t do it!”   
Andrew stopped scratching his chin “is it really that obvious?”   
Gloff pointed out “pretty much the only thing we have done since we met is plot, I can tell when you’re working the angles so stop!”   
Andrew looked at him “Marinette.”   
Gloff looked angst “come on! You’re not supposed to be able to do that, Magic…”   
Andrew cut him off “stops working in the face of overwhelming evidence.”   
Gloff added quietly “or if you chose to ignore your own instincts.”   
Andrew plucked down “I have not known her that long, but yea it’s Marinette.”   
Gloff snorted “yea once you know the truth it’s like a flood gate…you figured them out faster than my other Chosen.”   
Andrew glanced over “wait this always happens?”   
Gloff sighed “they are always people like you, always thinking. So it’s kind of inevitable.”   
Andrew asked “anything else that always happens I should know about Gloff.”   
One thing flew into Gloff’s mind and he felt his mouth go dry, He didn’t want to say “they all die.”   
Instead opting for “they love to watch me eat.”   
Andrew chuckled “sure they do.” As he handed over an apple core  
Andrew grumbled “I should Disclose to her that I know, and tell her who I am, if she doesn’t know already.”   
Gloff asked “why?”   
Andrew answered “fair is fair Gloff fair is fair.” 

Dupain-Chang Bakery:  
Marinette landed on her roof after a long Patrol she moved to open the door when a voice said “Ladybug.”   
She turned around and there lying on her Sun chair, his eyes were closed his body concealed in the shadows under a not working light Lay the Raccoon. Marinette blushed stuttering “Uhh Raccoon what are you doing at this random citizen’s house?”   
The Racoon answered without opening his eyes “cut the crap Marinette, you were not that hard to figure out.”   
Ladybug spluttered “ME Marinette PLEASE!?”   
The Racoon opened his eyes looking at her unimpressed before saying “I know it is you, you dropped me when you saw my watch, you were told about the one thing that is always the same about Gloff. Plus Gloff knows where to find your Kwami, Gloff has been by my side since he chose me, Granted it is possible he could have found you before he chose me. But I find that unlikely with the way he describes his relationship with the others, so Logic dictates I was in the same place as Ladybug for an amount of time, the only place beside school I have been to is here. And finally…I like the snacks tonight they were quite good.”   
Marinette looked down “I was warned about you, well not you specially. That the Holder of the Raccoon tends to be perceptive and always thinking.”   
The Raccoon sat forward bringing himself into the light he said “Mask down.”   
Andrew appeared where the Raccoon was sitting stating “you know who I am, I know who you are…fair is fair.”   
Marinette looked at him “spots off.”   
Tikki looked at Gloff glaring “already!?”   
Gloff said “I’m sorry ok, I tried to stop him…but he was already three steps ahead.”   
Andrew stood up “as much as it would pain me to, I will hand over my Miraculous right now if you asked me to. Gloff would hate me for the rest of time, hell I would hate myself. But if you can’t trust me anymore then I understand.”   
Gloff flew over saying sadly “Andrew…”   
He took a deep breath reaching for his Watch to take it off saying “Gloff, I’m sorry I wasn’t able to hold you longer.”   
He started to slide the watch off but Marinette grabbed his arm stopping him “Andrew…there is no need for that.”   
Andrew looked puzzled “I know who you are, making me a liability.”   
Marinette tilted her head “or maybe an Asset, look trying to keep this secret…I’m losing my mind, I guess I’m glad to have someone to talk to and with luck by tomorrow Hawkmoth will not be a concern.”  
Andrew said “are you sure ma’am?”   
Marinette nodded “your good Andrew, Gloff chose you…and even if Tikki is always grumbling about him she tells me he doesn’t chose just anyone.”   
Andrew nodded “sleep well Marinette; also I’m sure Adrian would say yes if you asked him out, Mask up.”   
Andrew jumped away as Marinette turned beat red “WHAT!?”   
Andrew mused as he headed home “was this technically cheating the pool?”   
The Next day:  
He faked being sick to giving himself an Alibi, and set himself up in a small cubby hole he set up a few days before, he de transformed and waited. It took 6 hours but his phone pinged, the Akuma Alert. It was on.   
Andrew stood up stretching saying “shake off the cob webs Gloff we are on.”   
Gloff cracked his little neck saying “I was getting stuff laying down here this long.”   
Andrew shook his head “get used to it; they may a lot of stake outs in our future, Mask up.”   
Andrew transformed pulled out his Raccoon phone and waited for the tracker to ping, a minute later it did and he started discreetly tailing it up town, until it came to a stop.   
Andrew hides from view as he looked at the building then back at his tracker screen. It was the Agreste Mansion. Andrew groaned “why is it never easy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think?

**Author's Note:**

> you made it to the end! did Marinette figure it out? hopefully you liked it! do you like Andrew, who is worse Gloff or Plagg. and also I rewrote the Embassy files a good four times before settling on what is here. did you enjoy it? let me know.


End file.
